The Reason for Falling
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Redemption part 4. Sometimes, the story you're given isn't the full story. Sometimes, it's nowhere near the truth. A conversation between God and Lucifer.


Supernatural © the CW.

Fourth in the Redemption series. Sequel to Alternate Ending.

**The Reason for Falling**

He stands on the same bridge that Castiel stood on, scanning the area with sharp grey eyes. He's hurting – his vessel wasn't designed to contain a being such as himself, and it's deteriorating rapidly. Far more rapidly than he thought. He needs to move quickly. There's not much time left.

"I'm surprised to see you out and about, Lucifer."

He turns around. His lip curls. "A child. You insult me, Father."

God tilts Her head to the side, a small smile on Her face. "I insult you? I wasn't the one standing out here screaming obscenities a few moments ago." She sounds on the verge of laughter. "Do you think that you are more deserving of my attention than Castiel?"

"He's nothing more than a lackey angel." Lucifer hisses.

"He's _My_ lackey angel, then." God says mildly. "I see you've discovered the same thing Zachariah has – Castiel cannot be corrupted."

Lucifer smiles faintly. "They once said the same about me." His voice is barely a whisper. "Tell me, Father – am I so far from redemption that even You would turn away from me?"

"No one is beyond My reach." God says, and Her voice is just as quiet. "You have always known that. You think I want this – that I enjoy being at odds with My creation?"

"You favor the humans over me."

A faint smirk answers that. "Oh, so that's what the cover story is this time." She tilts Her head back to properly look at him. "Truthfully, Lucifer, that was just your excuse. Even before I created the humans, you were always biting back at Me."

Something changes in Lucifer then. His injured-son persona melts away, hardening his eyes and setting lines in his face. He no longer looks like a man betrayed – he looks like one fallen from Grace and loving every minute of it. He smiles, and it is no longer warm or inviting. "Never a need to pretend around You." he murmurs. "Nice to know some things just don't change."

"I wouldn't be God if I changed, now would I?" Now She definitely sounds amused, and that only serves to enrage Lucifer further.

"Do You still not realize who I am?" Lucifer hisses, fists clenching as if he itches to strike at the child. He still doesn't dare, not yet. "Are You so set in Your power that You think I'm not a threat?"

God smiles then. Even on a child, there's no mistaking that smile – the smile a father gives his impertinent son when he knows who is truly right. "You are no threat to Me."

"Look at what I've done!" Lucifer shouts, throwing his arms out wide. "Everything You wanted to accomplish, I have destroyed! The Winchesters are no longer within Your grasp – they never will be, now. When I am through, this world will be mine – Sam Winchester will be mine, and Dean will be nothing more than a slobbering heap by the time Michael is through with him. Your hunters have failed You, _almighty Lord_." He practically spits the last words out at Her. "So what do You plan on doing now?"

She laughs. "You assume you've accomplished anything." She chides gently. "When will you learn – _I am God._ Not you, no matter how badly you want it. There is _nothing_ you can do to change the plans I have already set out. You can disrupt all you want, but the irrefutable fact is this:

"_It is not your time to rule._ I will not allow it to come to pass."

Lucifer snarls. "I can do this."

"Do what? Drive Dean and Sam apart, which has happened before with no lingering affects? Force them through so many hardships they will eventually have no choice but to trust Castiel – and through him learn to trust _Me? _Can't you see that everything you will do I will use for My glory, as I always have?" She shakes Her head and sighs. "I could never get you to understand that."

Lucifer is pacing now, muttering under his breath. God merely waits, patiently, as She has always done.

"You cannot win this time. I have spies in Your forces."

"Zachariah is no spy – he's a traitor. Hardly subtle." God retorts. "And I know all about the others. Only a small handful this time. The others remember your first fall all too well."

Lucifer grimaces. "Not my finest hour."

"Have you actually had one?"

"I have won battles!"

"Yes. And you will still lose the war."

Lucifer snarls. "I won't lose. This battle is mine, and this battle will determine the war." In a flash he's gone, leaving a small girl standing alone on the bridge. God sighs.

"Ever the short-sighted one." She murmurs. She stares at the space where Lucifer stood, considering, then turns. "I keep borrowing you, child. It seems Our services may be needed in the future again as well."

Hidden away inside, protected from anything Lucifer could control, Jazz giggled.

_**I don't mind. It just means I'm useful.**_

"Very useful." God agrees. "Let's get you home, Jazz. Our work for the night is done."

**To Be Continued**

Okay, so this chapter hated me. For one thing, you try keeping someone like God in character. Is that even possible? For another, 11 at night is not a good time to write Satan. It gives me the creepies. So with that, please review, and hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next installment.


End file.
